


Let’s Hurt Tonight

by TlokeNauake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: секс без обязательств - это точно не для них





	Let’s Hurt Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> бета SittZubeida  
посвящается моей любимой ValleryPrankS. спасибо тебе, дорогая, ты меня всегда выручаешь!)))
> 
> песня: Let's Hurt Tonight - OneRepublic  
Тони-центрик (люблю его)  
Анна Винтур - главный редактор Vogue, хозяйка благотворительного бала Met Gala (тема бала 2019 года - кэмп)
> 
> Предупреждения: пиздострадания, обрывочное повествование, штампы, два дебила

С одной стороны, это вполне обычно — то, что между ними творится. Нечастые — не такие уж частые, как хотелось бы — но насыщенные событиями встречи, полные откровений на деле и на словах, — и удобное, не оставляющее шансов лишнему, молчание в перерывах. Нет, конечно, они продолжают работать и общаться свободно и легко, _по-дружески_, как ни в чём не бывало, словно прошлой ночи — каждой прошлой ночи, всех прошлых ночей — просто не существовало, они выпали из реальности, как случайность, как исключение или дань математической погрешности.  
  
С другой стороны это почти немыслимо, ведь речь идёт не о ком-то там, а о Стиве, _Стиве_, и если бы Тони до того, как всё началось, сказали, что Стив будет приходить к нему — или звать к себе, или просто зажимать в мастерской, в лифте, в пустых лабораториях, в первом попавшемся укромном уголке, где их никто не увидит и, что важнее, не услышит, — никогда не оставаясь до утра, Тони счёл бы этого человека сумасшедшим.  
  
Теперь он всё больше склоняется к мысли, что свихнулся сам. Они оба поехали крышей — иных объяснений просто нет.  
  
— Нравится?  
  
Тони нравится. Ему всегда нравится, когда Стив ведёт. Он осторожный, надёжный, сильный — ему можно доверить всё… почти всё, но об этом лучше не думать вообще. Не сейчас.  
  
Горячие ладони скользят по спине, на шее, плечах и правой лопатке зудят следы зубов — Стив сегодня будто с цепи сорвался, но это адреналин, горячка прошедшего боя, которая неизбежно провоцирует срыв. А может, это потому, что Тони опять приспичило погеройствовать в одиночку. Впрочем, Стив уже вытряс из него обещание, что такое больше не повторится — и вытрясал настолько увлечённо, что колени и локти у Тони содраны нахрен, на шее красуется маскирующийся под засос кровоподтёк, бока и бёдра в синяках от того, как Стив хватался за них, — будто хотел переломать кости, — и лишённое сил тело дрожит от напряжения, а ноги разъезжаются, когда Тони прогибается в пояснице, стремясь быть ближе.  
  
— Тони. Отвечай. Я жду.  
  
Вообще-то, Стиву нравится растягивать удовольствие. Он держит Тони крепко, точно не даст упасть, выходит из него медленно, словно издеваясь, и наверняка _смотрит_, Тони отлично осведомлён о том, как Стиву нравится смотреть. Под его взглядом путаются мысли и горят щёки, что само по себе почти невозможно — он ведь плейбой и не понаслышке знаком с самыми изощрёнными удовольствиями. Но рядом с ним Стив — живое воплощение невозможного, так что по сравнению с ним всё остальное кажется вполне обыденным. Тони упивается свободой и властью, своей и чужой. Стив берёт его жёстко и бережно, не стесняясь чувств, да и к чёрту стеснение — у них не так много времени друг на друга, чтобы тратить его на подобные глупости.  
  
Важно другое. Им хорошо вместе. Тони хорошо со Стивом, и это взаимно, он уверен на девяносто девять процентов, оставляя один настырной статистике с её вечным “а вдруг”. Сейчас в мозгах пусто настолько, что не получается сложить буквы в элементарные слова, поэтому он только трясёт головой в знак согласия и впивается зубами в предплечье, чтобы не заорать, когда Стив входит вновь — так же неторопливо, давая ему почувствовать себя, каждый миллиметр, каждое касание, каждый выдох и вдох.  
  
_Блядь_.  
  
Это настоящее помешательство. Тони ведёт так сильно, что уже не слышно воззваний разума, пульсирующих хладнокровным _«это не будет продолжаться вечно, лови момент, как же ты жалок, Энтони Эдвард Старк»_. Сил хватает только на то, чтобы распластаться по постели, упереться лбом в матрас и вцепиться в смятые простыни. А достоинства — чтобы не скулить, умоляя Стива ускориться.  
  
— Хорошо. Мне тоже нравится.  
  
Тони выдыхает смешанный с проклятием стон, ёрзает, приподнимаясь над постелью, опирается на ладони, непроизвольно сжимается, втираясь в Стива сильнее — он прекрасно знает, как это действует, и мстительно улыбается в ответ на резкий вздох за спиной.  
  
— Иди ко мне.  
  
Стив дёргает его за плечи, прижимает спиной к груди. Противиться бесполезно — он сильнее, гораздо, это чертовски заводит, и Тони покорно выворачивает голову, безмолвно напрашиваясь на поцелуй.  
  
Стив целует — конечно, он никогда не отказывает ни в чём, а Тони не хватает духу просить вслух. Лучше уж так, на чистой интуиции, на жестах и прикосновениях, тем более, что получается у них просто отлично, можно экзамен сдавать на взаимопонимание. Стив обхватывает Тони поперёк груди, притискивает к себе, заставляя выгибаться до боли в пояснице, скользит ладонью по члену размашисто и жёстко, не прекращает двигаться, то и дело сбиваясь с ритма. Он тоже на грани, он тоже устал, Тони дышит его дыханием, шумным, прерывистым, частым, и когда у Стива всё-таки срывает тормоза, искренне жалеет, что не кончил первым. Потому что Стив, мать его, сейчас будет думать только о том, как его, Тони, довести до оргазма, и обломает себе весь кайф.  
  
Собственно, почти так и происходит. Едва отдышавшись, Стив толкает его в спину и вздергивает за бедра, раздвигая ноги, Тони обессиленно валится на кровать, к щекам приливает кровь, у него всё отлично с воображением, он может представить, как сейчас выглядит, но он всё ещё не привык к тому, насколько Стиву нравится видеть его таким — затраханным, до предела раскрытым, измученным, почти удовлетворённым.  
  
Стив подхватывает его под бедра, удерживая практически на весу, Тони прогибается сильнее, пытаясь ухватиться за простыни, и стонет, когда Стив касается его языком — широко, влажно, глубоко, слизывает собственную сперму, стекающую по бёдрам. В его исполнении это просто охренительно непристойно, Тони, наверно, никогда не привыкнет. Ллучше этого, пожалуй, может быть только то, как Стив стонет и кончает под ним.  
  
Тони знает, что от всего этого — от Стива, его рук и языка, от собственных мыслей, от запаха секса, которым пропитался воздух, несмотря на распахнутые настежь окна, — сорвётся моментально, но сил сдерживаться у него не осталось. Рассудка у него тоже скоро не останется, особенно если всё продолжится в том же духе, но это уже неважно — Стив смыкает пальцы вокруг члена, ласкает головку, и этого хватает, чтобы в мозгах окончательно перемкнуло. Тони кончает в его ладонь, дрожь прокатывается волной от хребта до пяток, тело трясёт и выламывает ещё долго, и не выключиться получается только огромным усилием воли. Стив отпускает его, позволяя с хриплым стоном обвалиться на кровать, и ложится рядом, обнимает крепко, зарывается лицом в волосы на затылке.  
  
Тони его обожает. Просто обожает.  
  
— Всё хорошо? — Тони скорее чувствует движение его губ, чем слышит вопрос. Отвечает тоже одними губами — улыбкой — и легко сжимает пальцы Стива в своих.  
  
— Всё отлично, — говорит он, хотя на деле выходит хрип, в горле пересохло, и добраться до воды — задача на миллион.  
  
Стив тянет его за плечо, разворачивая к себе лицом, но открывать глаза не хочется. Тони чувствует, как дрожат его руки, вслепую ищет губы и, найдя, целует их, сухие и сладкие, ненавидя себя за то, что без всего этого уже не сможет жить.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Стив, когда Тони решает, что пора уходить.  
  
— За секс не благодарят, — отвечает он и садится в кровати.  
  
Стив едва заметно напрягается, и Тони непроизвольно напрягается следом.  
  
— Всё нормально? — Он вглядывается в лицо Стива и с замиранием сердца замечает скользнувшую по нему тень.  
  
— Да, — после мимолетной заминки отвечает тот. — Конечно, Тони. Всё хорошо.  
  
Он улыбается — почти дежурно, — а Тони борется с внезапным и неуместным приступом паники. Он, чёрт возьми, на самом деле увяз с головой, увяз в Стиве, в их отношениях, неопределенных и шатких, в том, что останавливаться не хочется, но и продолжать дальше _вот так_ просто невыносимо...  
  
Проблема в том, выбора нет. Если кто-то из них и должен поставить точку, то пусть это будет Стив.  
  
У него самого не хватит сил.  
  
***  
  
— О-о-о, смотрите, да кто это тут у нас? И каким ветром вас сюда занесло, мистер Старк?  
  
Кристин Эверхарт в своём строгом чёрном платье на фоне разодетых в совершенно безумные наряды “звёзд” похожа на ворону в ювелирной лавке.  
  
— Точно не попутным, — бросает Тони в ответ и направляется прямиком к барной стойке. Он тоже проигнорировал дресс-код — в конце концов, он ведь не звезда, а самый обычный миллиардер и супергерой, так что может себе позволить плевать на любые авторитеты. К тому же, нацепить на себя мех, перья и стразы или ещё что похуже даже в угоду всей благотворительности мира ему и в страшном сне не захочется.  
  
— Тони. — Анна Винтур улыбается ему, салютуя бокалом с шампанским. — А я надеялась, что ты хотя бы на этот раз не плюнешь на наши традиции и принарядишься.  
  
— Прости, но я не Леди Гага, — парирует Тони и заказывает виски. — Мне не идет розовый, да и мясо тоже не к лицу.  
  
— Я бы сказала: хорошо, что ты не Леди Гага. — Подмигнув ему, Анна отпивает из своего бокала — аккуратно, чтобы не повредить тщательно наложенный макияж. — У тебя хватает собственных излишеств.  
  
— Это точно. Но я на время решил с ними завязать. Старею, видимо. Хорошо, хоть к земле не тянет пока.  
  
Они с Анной давние приятели, но обсуждать эту тему Тони совершенно не хочется.  
  
Пару секунд Анна внимательно изучает его лицо, а потом, усмехнувшись, кладёт руку  
на плечо.  
  
— Тогда я совершенно не понимаю, что ты до сих пор здесь делаешь, — говорит она и уходит, оставив его в одиночестве и недоумении.  
  
А ведь и правда… Что он здесь делает? Необходимость личного присутствия на всех этих хреновых раутах отпала с тех пор, как Пеппер возглавила компанию — для подобных целей у неё есть пара специально обученных людей, и Тони вовсе не обязательно светиться здесь самому. Разве что привычка — и уважение к людям, которые помогли в трудную минуту — делают своё дело, заставляя оторвать задницу от стула в мастерской и притащить её на очередное великосветское сборище.  
  
Тони, словно прозрев, с недоумением оглядывается вокруг. Его немедленно начинает подташнивать от изобилия сверкающих, популярных, кичливых и самодовольных, но абсолютно чужих ему людей, в окружении которых он на самом-то деле не хочет провести больше ни минуты.  
  
А потом он понимает, что _сравнивает_. И сравнение оказывается не в пользу высшего общества.  
  
Через минуту Тони стоит на улице, с удовольствием вдыхая прохладный вечерний воздух, и достает из кармана телефон, чтобы набрать номер.  
  
И сразу же одёргивает себя — у Стива могут быть другие... дела. Это просто грёбаная дружба с привилегиями, не больше, _успокойся, Старк, мать твою, забей ты уже..._  
  
Тони прикрывает глаза, борясь с острым приступом изматывающей, бешеной ревности, на которую не имеет права. Глубоко вдыхает и идёт к машине, вбивая каблуки в асфальт.  
  
Чрезмерность — очередной тренд. Уже давно и во всём, и до недавнего времени он сам не без удовольствия отдавал моде посильную дань — бесконечными бессмысленными тратами и не менее бессмысленными связями на одну ночь.  
  
Возможно, стоило бы пожалеть о том, что внезапно решил изменить своим привычкам.  
  
Но Тони не жаль.  
  
Ни секунды.  
  
***  
  
— Тебе говорили, что у тебя талант?  
  
Тони восхищённо разглядывает разрисованную стену. Он не был в комнате Стива почти месяц, и за этот месяц в ней многое изменилось.  
  
Хотя нет. Не многое. Только одно — но кажется, что всё.  
  
— Нет, и ты преувеличиваешь. На то, чтобы срисовать с готового, не нужно много ума.  
  
— Не думаю.  
  
Стив смущённо отворачивается, когда Тони подходит ближе к стене, чтобы рассмотреть детали. Бруклинский мост и высотки Манхэттена даже в монохроме — как настоящие. Тони чувствует лёгкий ветер с залива, видит заходящее солнце и слышит гомон сотен голосов и шум проносящихся мимо автомобилей. Штрихи чёткие, размашистые и незатёртые. Такие картины рисуются долго и только на вдохновении.  
  
Интересно, что вдохновило Стива на этот раз?  
  
— Почему на стене? — спрашивает он, обернувшись.  
  
— Сам не знаю. — Стив рассеянно пожимает плечами, неотрывно глядя на свою картину. — Подходящего формата под рукой не было. Но если нужно, я сотру.  
  
— Не вздумай! — строго говорит Тони и шагнув к нему, кладет ладонь на плечо. — Может, и у меня что-нибудь нарисуешь?  
  
***  
  
Они не говорят о том, что между ними, мать твою, происходит. Тони, пожалуй, даже рад, что всё именно так, ведь если они начнут разговаривать…  
  
Ничем хорошим это не кончится. Они спят вместе, им хорошо, они отлично проводят время друг с другом, не мешают личное и рабочее — точка. Этого должно быть достаточно… да, именно так, этого совершенно достаточно.  
  
И плевать, что на самом деле это враньё. Тони не возьмётся говорить за Стива — ещё полгода назад то, что в систему его моральных принципов укладывается «дружба с привилегиями» с членом команды, которого не так давно терпеть не мог, казалось чем-то из области фантастики — но себе врать бесполезно.  
  
Ему никогда не будет достаточно.  
  
У Тони много причин говорить «нет» самым безумным мечтам — вроде той, где они со Стивом отвратительно пошло и тошнотворно романтично счастливы вместе в нормальных отношениях на двоих.  
  
Но есть парочка причин сказать «да» — если хоть на мгновение поверить в то, что его кто-то спрашивает.  
  
***  
  
— Ты какой-то странный в последнее время. Сам не свой. Всё в порядке?  
  
Наташа как всегда, вовремя со своими вопросами. Ещё и смотрит так, будто всё знает. Хотя, Тони не удивится, если так и есть. Шпионские штучки никто не отменял.  
  
_Нет, я не в порядке, я в охуенном непорядке, я не знаю, что чувствую, я запутался, мне херово, мать твою…_  
  
— Конечно. — Тони привычно улыбается, глуша боль. — Я в норме.  
  
— А непохоже. — Наташа вскидывает бровь и шагает ближе. — Если нужен совет, я тут, недалеко.  
  
— Я знаю, — деревянным голосом говорит Тони. Им всем досталось от жизни, некоторым особо отличившимся — столько, сколько обычному человеку и не унести, но почему-то ему кажется, что именно Нат досталось больше всех.  
  
И что она действительно может дать дельный совет.  
  
Как-нибудь потом. Все прекрасно знают, что Тони Старк ни с кем не советуется прежде, чем натворить дел.  
  
— Знаешь… — Наташа разглядывает его внимательно, как сам Тони разглядывал бы очередную замудрёную микросхему прежде, чем по щелчку пальцев разобраться в том, как это работает, — я иногда удивляюсь, почему тебя считают гением. Ты порой такой кретин, Старк.  
  
Тони, усмехнувшись, качает головой.  
  
— Вы всегда зрите в корень, мисс Рашман, — говорит он и на душе, неясно почему, но становится легче.  
  
Он ничего ей не рассказывал — но как будто рассказал всё.  
  
— Пойду постреляю. — Наташа, подмигнув ему, разворачивается и идёт к лестнице, ведущей в цоколь. Тир — её любимое место на базе, вопреки протоколу и инструкциям, у неё там всегда стоит чашка кофе и вазочка с печеньем — в именном шкафчике рядом с пушкой, патронами и кобурой.  
  
Тони устремляется в противоположную сторону, невесело улыбаясь своим мыслям. Они мечутся вразнобой и не связаны между собой, но наиболее чётко среди них выделяются две: картинка того, как Наташа расстреливает дневную норму патронов, между делом попивая крепкий чёрный кофе, и Стив, рисующий углём на стене своей комнаты.  
  
***  
  
Они возвращаются с очередного заседания ООН в Берлине злые, уставшие и измотанные. У Тони всё больше причин послать всё нахер, он заколебался оправдываться, заколебался ждать и доказывать правоту всех принимаемых ими решений — но иначе никак. Остаётся, стиснув зубы, переть напролом дальше и радоваться редким передышкам. Хотя совсем отключить голову и не думать о проблемах даже в такие моменты не получается, несмотря на присутствие Стива и то, что в номере отеля, кроме них двоих — никого.  
  
— Я бы сейчас душу продал за возможность окунуться, — говорит Тони, падая на кровать и раскидывая руки в стороны.  
  
— Я не уверен, что в ближайшие семьдесят лет захочу на море, — хмуро отвечает Стив. Подходит к окну и, скрестив руки на груди, смотрит в него.  
  
— Точно, — после паузы говорит Тони, глядя в потолок. — Я и забыл, извини. Но, в отличие от Атлантики, здесь тепло.  
  
И тут его осеняет — настолько, что внезапная и простая мысль заставляет вскинуться, глупо улыбаясь.  
  
— Слушай… — Он взъерошивает волосы на затылке и ухмыляется в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд Стива. — Махнём в Испанию на денек? У меня там что-то типа виллы. — На которой я еще ни разу не был с тех пор, как купил. — Нам обоим не помешает переключиться и расслабиться, м?  
  
Пару секунд Стив смотрит на него _странно_. Тони уже жалеет, что предложил.  
  
— Почему бы и нет? — наконец говорит Стив, и Тони понимает, что только что совершил ошибку.  
  
***  
  
Он открывает глаза и поначалу не может понять, где находится — просыпаться в мало приспособленных для этого местах ему в последние месяцы приходится гораздо чаще, чем в кровати. В комнате царит полумрак, мягкий и дразнящий, как аромат только что сорванных яблок или предчувствие встречи после долгой разлуки. Не поймёшь, какое сейчас время суток, но судя по тому, что впервые за долгие дни тело не требует немедленно зарыться обратно в простыни, спал он долго. В изножье кровати валяется скомканное одеяло, на нём самом из одежды, естественно, ничего, и Стива нет, остался только его запах на подушке, и ощущение безмолвного присутствия, и едва уловимое тепло тела, которым Тони посчастливилось обладать, пусть редко и ненадолго, зато — безраздельно.  
  
Каждый раз — безраздельно.  
  
Какое-то время он просто лежит, раскинув руки и уставившись в потолок, ждёт, пока схлынут остатки дрёмы, вслушиваясь в неспешное рокотание океана. В теле разлита блаженно-приятная боль, ощутимая ровно настолько, чтобы быть напоминанием, а не мукой.  
  
Собравшись с духом, Тони садится в кровати. Трёт виски, внезапное головокружение — неудивительно, поесть вчера они не успели — немного выбивает из колеи, но быстро проходит, так что он усилием воли соскребает себя с постели и тащится в душ. Прохладная вода быстро приводит в чувство, и через полчаса он вполне готов предстать перед Стивом во всей своей непроходящей красе.  
  
Ухмыльнувшись отражению в зеркале, Тони встрёпывает пятерней мокрые волосы и выходит из ванны. Копается в шкафу, натягивает джинсы и, подчинившись внезапному порыву — синюю рубашку Стива. Сказать, что она ему велика — ничего не сказать, но Тони упрямо закатывает рукава до локтей, засовывает свисающие до середины бедра полы в джинсы, затягивает ремень и распахивает плотно прикрытые двери спальни.  
  
Они со Стивом здесь впервые. Тони сам не знает, зачем ему понадобилась вилла в Мадейре — скорее всего, это было ещё одно внезапное даже для него самого решение — но, как ни парадоксально, именно хаос вносит в его жизнь какое-то подобие уюта.  
  
Тони проходит по отделанному белым мрамором коридору, мимо оранжереи и огромного, во всю стену, панорамного окна, из которого открывается потрясающий вид на мыс Сан-Лоренцо, и толкает ещё одну дверь.  
  
Пеппер, в первый — и последний — свой приезд сюда, помолчав, сказала, что никогда бы не подумала о том, что Тони Старк, ярый приверженец максимализма и хай-тека, когда-нибудь купит дом в стиле арт-деко, в котором столовая будет совмещена с террасой. Тони тогда только пожал плечами в ответ — сил спорить и доказывать что-то не нашлось. С Пеппер у них всё шло к логическому концу, он был совершенно эмоционально разбит, да и к тому же вымотан проблемами в компании и нескончаемыми боями. Казалось, на Мстителей одновременно обрушились все вражеские полчища мира.  
  
Как оказалось, Стиву плевать на стиль, декор и хай-тек, и Тони готов боготворить его уже только за это.  
  
— Привет, Роджерс. — Тони приваливается к косяку двери, рассматривая его, и даже не пытается скрывать удивление. — Ты что, приготовил завтрак?  
  
На Стиве вытертые синие джинсы и белая рубашка навыпуск с короткими рукавами, плотно обтягивающими бицепсы. Ноги босые, волосы художественно всклокочены, конечно, специально для Тони, он это обожает, — короче выглядит Стив так, что хочется немедленно завалиться с ним в постель. Возможно, Тони бы именно так и сделал, если бы не протестующий желудок, в котором ничего не было уже — он бросает взгляд на стенные часы — почти сутки.  
  
— Представь себе. — Стив улыбается ему и кивает на накрытый стол. — Голоден?  
  
— Зверски. — Тони восхищённо качает головой. — Я умер и попал в рай.  
  
— Для мёртвого ты слишком хорошо выглядишь.  
  
От Тони не скрывается взгляд, которым Стив окидывает его — одобрительный, собственнический, как и всегда, когда Тони щеголяет в его шмотках. Порой Тони кажется, что это одно из любимых зрелищ Стива. Он бы не удивился, узнай, что так оно и есть.  
  
Тони за обе щеки уплетает омлет, рассеянно слушая бормотание радио — никаких новостей, только музыка, это обязательное условие их встреч, и сегодня выбор очень кстати пал на кантри-рок. Стив сидит напротив, вполоборота, пьёт чай (зелёный, конечно, должен же хоть кто-то из них следить за своим здоровьем) и задумчиво смотрит в распахнутое окно. Там нет ничего, кроме неба и моря, и это зрелище успокаивает и тревожит одновременно. Успокаивает потому, что должно, а тревожит… Тони постоянно что-то тревожит, а в особенности — то, что короткие моменты счастья никогда не длятся долго.  
  
— Какие планы на сегодня? — как бы невзначай интересуется он.  
  
Стив неопределённо пожимает плечами.  
  
— Мир, вроде, не рушится, так что я бы хотел прогуляться. Здесь очень красиво, как ты и говорил. — Он внимательно смотрит на Тони. — А у тебя? Как всегда?  
  
— Как всегда, — нехотя соглашается Тони. — У Пеппер выходных не было чёрт знает сколько, так что надо хотя бы сделать вид, что меня интересует, на сколько пунктов наши акции упали сегодня. Извини.  
  
— Всё нормально, Тони. Я понимаю, — соглашается Стив. В его голосе — ни намёка на разочарование или просьбу, и, конечно, он не стал бы просить Тони остаться, они взрослые люди и каждый понимает, что это всё — просто развлечение, но…  
  
Но.  
  
Порой Тони ненавидит себя за то, что ему настолько не всё равно.  
  
***  
  
— Привет.  
  
В матовом стекле бара Тони видит, как Стив приваливается плечом к косяку. Он чувствует взгляд Стива, но почему-то не может заставить себя обернуться.  
  
— Привет. — Он ставит стакан с виски — как будто предвидел, что сегодня всё полетит к чертям — на стол и все-таки оборачивается.  
  
И по одному взгляду глаза в глаза понимает — да. Сегодня всё полетит к чертям. Очень скоро. То, что между ними — _было_ между ними — восхитительно, почти нереально, и только поэтому не могло продлиться долго.  
  
— Нам нужно поговорить, — тяжело роняет Стив, не двигаясь с места. Прячет взгляд, как нашкодивший школьник, а Тони не настолько строгий учитель, чтобы немедленно призвать его к ответу, поэтому предпочитает подождать, пока Стив скажет всё сам.  
  
— Ненавижу эту фразу, — хмыкает он и, сунув руки в карманы, прислоняется задницей к столу. — Я тебя слушаю.  
  
— Мы должны остановиться, — твердо говорит Стив, и уже одно то, что он говорит это вне постели — а они никогда, ни разу за прошедшие полгода не разговаривали о том, что происходит между ними в постели, — заставляет сердце Тони сжаться от тоски.  
  
— Могу я узнать, почему? — как можно более безразлично спрашивает он.  
  
И даже отступает на шаг, чувствуя сквозящий между ними внезапный холод.  
  
Стив поджимает губы.  
  
— Я… Тони, я не могу тебе объяснить, но мы должны это прекратить, — тихо, но твёрдо говорит он. — Просто я… Мне… — он на мгновение отводит взгляд, но потом вновь смотрит на Тони прямо. — Мне хорошо с тобой, очень. Но… Это какое-то безумие, чёрт! — Он сжимает пальцами переносицу и качает головой. Тони следит за ним с болезненным обожанием, жадно запоминая всё, отпечатывая в памяти напоследок: излом бровей, синеву глаз, крошечные веснушки на скулах. — Мы должны закончить, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко.  
  
— И куда, по-твоему, это может зайти? — Тони криво ухмыляется, понимая, что со своими опасениями кое-кто немного опоздал.  
  
Стив смотрит в ответ неожиданно жёстко.  
  
— Это может помешать команде, — роняет он. — Нашему общему делу. Я не собираюсь ждать, когда нам представится возможность в этом убедиться.  
  
— Да-да, личные отношения внутри команды, эмоциональная вовлечённость и прочее. Знаю. Не парься, Кэп, я все понимаю и… — Тони с трудом удается договорить, — согласен с тобой.  
  
— Ты, — на мгновение Тони кажется, что Стиву тоже трудно даются слова, но о чём он, это же Кэп, несгибаемый и всегда уверенный в своей правоте, — согласен со мной?  
  
— Я не идиот и прекрасно понимаю, что ты прав и чем это теоретически может обернуться. У нас была договорённость, а сейчас обстоятельства изменились. — Он философски пожимает плечами. — Такое бывает, Кэп, ничего страшного.  
  
Лицо Стива каменеет, и на мгновение Тони кажется, что он хотел услышать совсем не это.  
  
— Это необязательно, Стив, — перебивает он, и один дьявол знает, чего стоит в этот момент просто улыбаться. — Тебе необязательно передо мной оправдываться, серьёзно, — поясняет он, когда Стив непонимающе смотрит на него в ответ. — Мы, — он неопределенно пожимает плечами и смотрит в сторону, — развлекались. Просто развлекались, так? Это ничего не значит. Нужно двигаться дальше, верно?  
  
Стив кивает — на взгляд Тони, не слишком-то уверенно, но плевать. Он этого хочет — значит, так и будет.  
  
В конце концов… Стиву нужно строить свою жизнь.  
  
Тони смотрит на то, как Стив уходит, и не думает о том, какое место мог бы в ней занять.  
  
***  
  
В общем-то, всё идет почти хорошо…  
  
Проходит около месяца прежде, чем Тони решается признаться себе, что всё на самом деле плохо. В том, что он слабак. В том, что он думает о Стиве всё время, каждую минуту и, кажется, сходит с ума.  
  
В том, что не может заснуть в собственной постели, не вспоминая, как они засыпали в ней вдвоём.  
  
Всё очень плохо. Просто хуже некуда.  
  
Видеть Стива после расставания — хотя о чём он, чёрт возьми, они даже не встречались, ни к чему не обязывающий секс за отношения не считается — физически тяжело. Больно. Тони старается свести их общение к минимуму, да и Стив, похоже, тоже не горит желанием видеться с ним без крайней необходимости.  
  
Проходит ещё пара недель прежде, чем Тони решается признаться себе, что влюблён.  
  
***  
  
В разгаре боя не место разуму — только инстинкты могут спасти жизнь.  
  
Тони не может сказать, что ему не страшно.  
  
Страшно.  
  
Но не за себя.  
  
Любовь и смерть — две незыблемые истины, и ни от одной из них ему не убежать.  
  
Говорят, что любовь сильнее смерти. Тони не уверен.  
  
Сильнее смерти только забвение.  
  
Но любовь действительно спасает жизни. Пусть и не всегда жизни тех, _кто_ любит.  
  
В конечном итоге всё всегда зависит от одного-единственного — последнего — решения. Сегодня Тони принимает его сам — как обычно, не посоветовавшись ни с кем, потому что плевать он хотел на советы, когда на кону самое дорогое.  
  
Сегодня он спасает жизнь Стиву ценой собственной жизни.  
  
Потому что всё имеет свою цену. Даже любовь и смерть. И очень часто эта цена совпадает.  
  
«Жаль, что я ему не сказал».  
  
Тони успевает подумать это прежде, чем камнем упасть с небес.  
  
***  
  
— Тони! Тони, черт возьми! Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь! Посмотри на меня, немедленно! О чём ты только думал?  
  
Голос Стива пробивается как сквозь вату, но видит его Тони на удивление чётко. Цвет его глаз такой яркий, что хочется зажмуриться, но Тони не может позволить себе такой роскоши, ведь он считал дни, прошедшие с момента, когда в последний раз видел их так близко.  
  
— Это явно не те слова, которые хочет слышать человек, только что вернувшийся с того света, — отвечает он, и собственный голос кажется хриплым карканьем. Пошевелиться получается с трудом, обмотанный проводами и трубками, в больничной рубашке он, по ходу, тот ещё красавчик.  
  
Как он вообще может думать о таких вещах, едва вернувшись с того света?  
  
— Да плевать мне, что ты там хочешь слышать! — рычит Стив, пригвождая его взглядом к больничной койке. — Какого хрена ты сунулся в пекло без поддержки? — Ого, Кэп ругается? Видимо, его действительно проняло. — А если бы ты погиб?!  
  
— А тебя это так сильно волнует? — огрызается Тони, не на шутку уязвлённый тем, что его жертву считают бессмысленной. Причем не просто кто-то левый, а человек, ради которого он эту грёбаную жертву принёс и о ком думал в последние секунды жизни.  
  
Кстати, нихрена она не проносится перед глазами. Другое проносится. Самое важное.  
  
Стив застывает на месте, смотрит на него, не мигая, и только по раздувающимся ноздрям можно понять, что он в бешенстве.  
  
— Потом поговорим, — сквозь зубы цедит он и уходит. Если бы дверь палаты не была автоматической, он точно хлопнул бы ею так, что она разлетелась бы на куски.  
  
Благодаря новейшим технологиям и волшебным ручкам доктора Чо через неделю Тони уже как новенький. За эту неделю его посещают все.  
  
Кроме Стива. Тот больше не появляется, но его незримое присутствие ощущается так явно, будто он безвылазно сидит в палате Тони и, не затыкаясь, читает нотации о вреде курения и самоубийственных манёвров.  
  
Первым делом Тони спускается в мастерскую. Дубина и Лапа-Растяпа подкатывают к нему, щебеча и размахивая манипуляторами, едва не выбивают из рук чашку с кофе. Тони ласково треплет их по металлическим сочленениям и усаживается в кресло.  
  
— Джарвис, что тут было без меня интересного? — спрашивает он в пространство, с удовольствием глотая обжигающий кофе.  
  
— Давай лучше я расскажу, — доносится от двери голос Стива, и Тони делает глубокий вдох прежде, чем обернуться и посмотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Как вариант, — говорит он.  
  
— Хотя, лучше сперва я расскажу о том, какой ты идиот. — Стив, оттолкнувшись от косяка, проходит в мастерскую и застывает перед ним. Тони невольно выпрямляется под его взглядом.  
  
— Я эту песню уже сто раз слышал, давай что-нибудь новенькое, Кэп, — устало говорит он, отхлёбывая кофе.  
  
— Ты не даёшь мне повода придумать новый мотив, — отвечает Стив. Придвигает себе стул и садится напротив Тони. От его близости почти физически хорошо и плохо одновременно. Хорошо потому, что она просто есть, плохо — потому, что её недостаточно.  
  
— Можем спеть на старый, но новые слова, — предлагает Тони, пожимая плечами.  
  
Та песня, которую он мог бы спеть, стара, как этот чёртов мир, и до тошноты попсова.  
  
— Иногда я тебя ненавижу, — говорит Стив, глядя на него.  
  
Тони усмехается, качая головой.  
  
— Гораздо чаще, чем ты сам думаешь, — отвечает он. — Какого хрена ты вообще припёрся, Роджерс? Мораль мне прочитать? Поздно. Меня не переделаешь.  
  
Я все равно буду рисковать жизнью, чтобы защитить тебя, идиот.  
  
— Я скучаю, Тони.  
  
Стив говорит это просто, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, и Тони сперва не может понять, ослышался ли он или всё на самом деле. А потом, похоже, пространственно-временной континуум делает какой-то непостижимый выверт, потому что Тони не успевает понять, каким образом Стив оказался так близко.  
  
Но вот вкус его губ — это, наверно, единственная постоянная величина в любой точке координат пространства-времени.  
  
Они целуются — и Тони только сейчас понимает, как сильно этого хотел. Он понятия не имеет, почему это происходит, сколько оно будет продолжаться, и не сошел ли Стив с ума, поэтому цепляется за него до боли в пальцах, обнимает так крепко, как, кажется, ещё не обнимал, и целует сам, жадно и отчаянно, так, чтобы Стив понял, что «я тоже скучаю, Стив» — это слишком мягко сказано.  
  
— Я думал, только я один сошёл с ума! — отчаянно шепчет Стив, вжимая его в себя, а у Тони всё плывет перед глазами от его слов, его вкуса, запаха и не забытого, еще пять минут назад недоступного и от того такого острого ощущения горячей кожи под пальцами.  
  
— Нет, Кэп. Мы оба.  
  
— Вместе веселей, ведь так, Тони?  
  
— Определённо.  
  
***  
  
В высшем свете новая мода.  
  
Мода на одиночество.  
  
Им кичатся, его выставляют напоказ, им гордятся и упиваются, и таких, как Тони Старк, приводят в безусловный пример. Таким, как Тони Старк, по мнению широкой общественности, не бывает больно, и в этом их сила. По мнению широкой общественности такие, как Тони Старк, просто не способны на искренние привязанности. Самопожертвование, как водится — удел таких, как Капитан Америка, а такие, как Тони Старк, представляют собой ярчайший пример незамутнённого эгоизма.  
  
Да и плевать на них.  
  
Ему не хочется никому ничего доказывать, как не хочется давать себе слишком сильную надежду — но иначе не получается. Как ни старается, Тони больше не чувствует, что одинок.  
  
_Стив._  
  
С ним это просто невозможно. Стив окружает собой, не давая забыть ни на секунду о том, что он здесь, он есть, он рядом. Всегда будет рядом.  
  
Тони понятия не имеет, чем заслужил такое счастье, но, видимо, всё-таки заслужил.  
  
Правила игры диктует тот, кто не боится рискнуть всем ради мечты.  
  
Пожалуй, он мог бы подобрать более подходящий для таких рассуждений момент, а, впрочем, почему бы и не сейчас?  
  
Тони снимает шлем и обессиленно опускается на вздыбленный горячий асфальт. Привычный запах гари, смерти и войны врезается в мозг, уже не затуманенный горячкой боя, и ощущение щемящей пустоты от того, что многих потерь, наверное, можно было бы избежать, _если бы не_, тоже привычно, но теперь к нему примешивается нечто иное.  
  
_Вместе._  
  
— Ты в норме?  
  
В глазах Стива — тревога, забота и ещё что-то, чему Тони давать названия не хочет, потому что не для всех чувств люди придумали название. Возможно, для некоторых и не придумают никогда. Возможно, это даже к лучшему.  
  
— Да на мне пахать можно, Кэп. — Он прикрывает глаза и с облегчением приваливается к Стиву, спиной к спине, когда тот садится рядом.  
  
Они молчат, вымотанные тяжёлым боем, но молчание не тяготит, не заставляет судорожно подыскивать тему для разговора, не кажется тяжким или неуместным. Тони не знает никого, с кем было бы так просто молчать.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — не открывая глаз, говорит он. Говорит просто и буднично, говорит впервые, а кажется, что уже в тысячный раз за всё их недолгое «вместе».  
  
Стив молча сжимает его руку в своей и больше, в общем-то, ничего не нужно, потому что своё «люблю» он произнёс уже не единожды.  
  
— Держись, — говорит Стив, когда Тони кажется, что сил больше не осталось.  
  
— Я верю в тебя, — говорит Стив, когда Тони вдруг вспоминает, что он всего лишь человек и, возможно, слишком много на себя взвалил, возможно, не потянет, возможно, слишком стар для всего этого дерьма.  
  
— Я с тобой, — говорит Стив, когда Тони готов затеять очередную неравную битву с миром или собой.  
  
И это все гораздо глубже, чем «люблю». Просто «люблю» — всеобъемлюще.  
  
— Всё закончилось, Тони. Пойдём, — говорит Стив здесь и сейчас, и это все, что Тони хочет слышать. — Нам пора возвращаться домой.


End file.
